False Accusation
by Totashi Akiyama
Summary: The mugiwara crew are having a beach party, but something turns out bad when Nami accusted Luffy for something he didn't do. Can she find him and make it up? LuNa rated T Enjoy!


Hey guys I'm back from a long break sorry if i didn't make any new stories I'm sorry I will make it up to you guys! So enjoy this One shot!

Beach time fun!

Rated T for swearing.

LuNa

2 year time skip

Enjoy!

It was a nice and hot day for the Mugiwara crew. The sun was shining brightly and the air had a hot breeze. The entire crew was having a nice time, except for one goofy straw hat captain.

"Nammmmi!~ Can I swim in the water?" Whined the raven-haired captain. He was in his swimming trunks and slumped over the side of the ship with a bored expression on his face.

"Are you an idiot? Even after two years, you still haven't got that out of your head. If you jump off into the water you'll drown. Like you always do..." The orange haired navigator explained in an angry tone. She shifted her sun glasses down to her eye level and she went back to relaxing under the shade umbrella.

"But it's sooooooooo~ hot outside!" Luffy's entire body was sweating and soon his body fell down on the ground lifelessly. "And I don't want to go inside 'cause there's nothing to inside!" He whined. After he was done talking his tongue was dangling from his mouth and was very, very hot. He continuously wiped his forehead from sweat. He looked to the left of him and saw Nami under a shade umbrella and on her long chair. He puffed his cheeks in jealously, since Nami has all that shade. He got back up on his feet and head over to Nami.

"Hey Nami."

"Hmm?" Nami now was looking at Luffy.

"Could I stay under your umbrella... Please..." Luffy asked with a puppy dog look.

"Yeah sure, I'm going to take a nap soon, so no bugging me, okay?" Nami said sternly. Luffy grinned and nodded. He got under the shade umbrella and lay down on the grass deck next to Nami. He tucked both his hands under his head and began to sign in relief.

"Hey Nami."

"What? I told you not to interrupt my nap." Nami said slightly irritated.

Luffy pouted sad. "Well sorry! I just want to know when we're going to reach to another island."

Nami sat back up with a little pout. "Oh sorry. We're going to make it to another island by today." she explained. Luffy nodded and lay back down. Luffy shifted his hat forward so light won't shine on his eyes while he takes a nap.

"I'm going to sleep..." Luffy said He closed his eyes and he instantly fell a sleep. Nami clicked her teeth and looked at the sleeping Luffy. Since he was sleeping, she might as well take a nap. She let out a small yawn and stretched out her body. She slowly shut her eyes and slowly drifted off into her nap.

Two hours later...

"Oi! I see an island up ahead!" yelled the green haired swordsmen through the Den Den Mushi. Luffy instantly woke up and with an ecstatic expression. He got up and knelt next to Nami. He began to tap Nami's cheeks gently.

"Nami, wake up! We're close to an island wake up! Wake up!" Luffy said in a loud whisper tone. But she didn't move or react. Luffy looked at her with half lidded eyes. He tapped both her cheeks a bit harder.

"Wake up!" His face got a bit closer to hers. "Come on, Nami wake up!" ... Got closer.

"Wake-"

"Nami-san!~ I brought you your-" Sanji instantly froze and his cigarette fell out of his mouth. As he was witnessing Luffy having his hands on Nami's cheeks and was literally 1 feet away from Nami's face. His aura around him changed dramatically from Love sick to anger and rage. He changed the atmosphere to very tense. Luffy could feel it. Sanji slowly walked down the stair's steps and towards Luffy. Sanji's glare was enough for Luffy to get panic. Luffy instantly raised his hands in the air and away from Nami's face. Sanji continued approaching Luffy slowly with his bad aura surrounding him. Luffy knew he was in trouble and he was about to make a break for it, but it was too late. Sanji grabbed him by his shirt.

"Luffy... HOW DARE YOU TRYING TO MOLEST AND TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER WHEN SHE'S ASLEEP!" Sanji roared in anger

"Mo...le...st?" Luffy struggled to pronouns the word. He looked at Sanji with a confused look.

"I outta kick some manners into you and make sure you won't do that again!" Sanji went berserk on Luffy. Luffy was pretty much helpless. Nami woke up as she heard Sanji's bombardment on Luffy. Nami quickly got out of her long chair and went to aid Luffy.

"Sanji-kun! Stop!" Nami demanded, Sanji stopped his attack and he looked at Nami.

"O-Oh Nami-san! I was just teaching our "Captain" a lesson. He was trying to take advantage of you, when you were sleeping." Sanji explained, "And plus I was protecting you!"

"Sanji-kun... I get it that you want to protect me but he's Luffy. He doesn't even know what "Take advantage" means and why would he even harm his own namaka?" Nami asked.

Sanji stood there silent and then he let out a small sigh. "I guess you're right, Nami-swan..." Sanji frowned and he released Luffy, "Sorry, Luffy." Luffy smirked and swept the dust off of him and wiped the blood out of his nose.

"It's ok." Luffy said, "And I was trying to wake up Nami because there is an island in the distance." Luffy explained. Nami and Sanji's expression changed surprised. The three ran to the front of the boat and saw the island up ahead.

"Yosh! Nami, tell everyone to get in their positions!" He grinned at Nami. Nami smiled back and answered with a nod. She got the den-den Mushi and began to speak through it.

"There's an island up ahead! Everyone get into your positions!" Nami shouted through the den-den Mushi. After a few moments the crew got outside and head towards their appointed position on the ship and they were ready for Nami's commands.

"Yosh! Can't wait for the next island!" Luffy said in glee, "Alright! Let's get to the next island!"

"YEAH!" everyone shouted in unison.

Later that day.

The Mugiwara crew had reached to the island and anchored by the seashore. The island seemed inhabited from its forest but it had a shore around the forest. The crew got off from Sunny and onto beach. Luffy, Ussop and Chopper were astonished from the atmosphere; it was really peaceful, no disturbance, and a perfect campsite.

"Amazing! Nami! Could we have a vacation here?" Luffy grinned, "I mean, since we didn't had any time to have a party after two years, but could we?"

Nami thought about it for a second. "I don't know Luffy, and besides our ship is right over there." Nami said, pointing at Sunny behind her, "We are here just for supplies and-"

"But Nami-san how long would that take... I kind of agree with Luffy-san." Robin budded into Luffy and Nami conversation.

The green haired swordsmen walked up to the three. "Same goes for me, and me and curly are having a hunting contest." Nami looked at Zoro with a disbeliefed look.

"Didn't you two do that already at Namimore?" (It the arc with the two giants)

"Yeah, we did. But Swirls over there thinks he won when I clearly won." Zoro explained. Nami signed and face palmed herself. But after a few moments Sanji and Zoro went into an all out battle and everyone sweatdropped. Nami glanced at Luffy. He was talking to Chopper and Ussop. For some reason it made her smile in delight. Luffy paused from his conversation with Chopper and Ussop and he looked at Nami.

"So... Nami? A vacation or not?" He asked, "If you don't want to, that's OK." Luffy added.

Nami thought about it for a brief moment before smiling at Luffy again. "Yeah sure, we'll set up camp here and Zoro and Sanji gather food for us." Nami smirked while Zoro and Sanji paused in mid-battle, "You too won't mind if that was included in your hunting contest." Nami added. Zoro kissed his teeth and Sanji was in his love mode.

"Haii! Nami-swan!~ I'll make sure to win just for your heart!"

"Tch. This is gonna be easy like last time." Zoro grunted. In an instant, Sanji and Zoro glared at each other with tension in the air. They both ran into the forest and began their hunting, leaving the rest of the crew for the camp site.

"So... What now?" Asked Luffy.

"I guess we need to set up the rest of the camp." Nami said. She looked back at the rest of the crew, "Ok guys, and gather around!" She shouted and signalling them to come over with his hands, "Ok, we just need to get some few supplies. Ussop, Chopper and Franky, could you get some firewood for the fire?" She asked the three.

"Yosh!" Ussop fist pound. Then he crossed his arms across his chest. "Peace of cake, after all I'm of course the best wood collector." He said with confidants, and he was smirking cockily. Chopper stood there in awe. Franky stood there beside Chopper with a proud smile.

"Alright, let's go then" Franky started head off into the forest, with Ussop and Chopper following him behind.

"Yosh! Let me com-"

"Wait a minute, Luffy. I have a job for you." Nami said, cutting him off. Luffy pouted. "Just stay here and let me get my stuff." She said. She jogged back to the ship leaving Luffy sitting on ground hugging his knee. What was Nami gonna do to him? He looked at the forest over his shoulders and pouted. He sure was bored. He thought he was gonna have a good time, but he guessed not.

"Luffy!~"

Luffy turned his head around and saw Nami in her red bikini. She was holding a towel and suntan in her arms. He looked confused and cocked his eyebrows.

Nami walked towards him. "Luffy! Come here!" Nami waved her arm to grab his attention. Luffy got up and jogged his way to Nami. Nami then spread out her big towel and let it rest on the sand. She lay down on her front side and her back was exposed. She gave him the suntan lotion.

"If you touch me near my butt or near my breast, I'll murder you." She said calmly. It sent chills down Luffy's spine. Nami un-hooked her bikini top and her back was fully exposed. Luffy gulped and his cheeks felt warm. He slowly squeezed a small portion of suntan lotion on his hand and began to spread it around Nami's back. He was careful with his hand, not trying to touch Nami on those areas. A moan slipped overf Nami's lips.

Luffy blinked. Why did she moan? Then without noticing it his hand slipped and his hand was touching Nami's breast. Luffy quickly pulled back his hand and he hoped she didn't notice it. But she slowly got up and she was on her knees, her arms crossed her breast to cover them and her other fist, clenched tightly.

"Luffy..." She said with a low and dangerous tone. Her facial expression was filled with anger. "Did you just touch me by my breast?" She raised her voice.

"N-No! I did it by accident! I swear!" Luffy defended him self. Nami didn't care. She threw her fist at Luffy's face with full force and connected cleanly. Luffy went off and was dragging along the sand. He raised back up a little by his arms acting like a stand and his other hand on the place he been hit. Luffy saw Nami walking towards him with the towel again. She tossed it over Luffy.

"Maybe Sanji-kun was right. About you, taking advantage over your own nakama..." Nami said coldly. She turned around and began to walk away, hooking back her bikini top on. She was heading back to the campsite. Luffy sat there; he was frozen of what he had just heard. Luffy felt crushed. He stood up again.

"Is something wrong, Luffy-san?" said a voice behind him He turned around and saw Robin standing there in her own bikini outfit.

Luffy looked down at his feet, he didn't felt like talking. "It's nothing." Luffy lied. Robin looked slightly concerned. She saw the mark on Luffy's cheek and it finally came together. "Robin. Give this to Nami. Let her hold onto it." Luffy took off his most prized possession and gave it to Robin and he started to walk in another direction. His hands were in his pocket and his head slumped down.

"Where are you going, Luffy-san?" She asked him, but he didn't reply. He continued to walk along the shore. Robin looked worried. She walked back to the campsite with Luffy's straw hat. As she got there, Robin saw Nami sitting down along the beach looking out onto the ocean. Robin walked towards her.

"Nami-san."

Nami turned her head towards Robin. "Oh hey." Nami greeted, looking back at the ocean.

"Luffy wanted to let you hold on to this." Robin handed Nami Luffy's straw hat. Nami looked puzzled and she looked back at Robin.

"Where is he now?" Nami asked. Robin reply was shrugging her shoulders.

"He said he was going to take a walk. Also he looked sad and depressed." Robin added. Nami expression soon changed and she now looked down at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with Robin.

"He also had a mark on his face and it was swelling up now. When I last saw him." Robin commented. "What did you do that made him like that?" Robin asked calmly.

"He touched my breast when he was rubbing suntan lotion on my back. So I taught him a lesson..." Nami said quietly. Robin knew she was lying. She saw her right through.

"Nami-san, I know there's more. A simple hit to Luffy doesn't make him this sad or depressed. There's more to it. Please just tell me." Robin said in a serious voice. Nami sat there silently for a brief moment.

"... I also told him that he takes advantage over our Nakama..." Robin eyes soon were widened from what she had just heard. Nami felt the guilt in her now.

"Should I go get him?" Nami quickly asked Robin. Robin shook her head slowly.

"You should figure it out yourself." Robin said. Robin began to walk off, leaving Nami clueless on what to do. She treated Luffy pretty coldly few minutes ago. She hugged her own legs and rested her forehead on her knees.

"I'll wait for him to come back and apologize to him..." She muttered to her self.

The day soon past by. It was getting dark and the sky was now orange and it got darker as the day passes. Zoro and Sanji brought HUGE amounts of food and they were still arguing about who won. The campsite was finished and it was a nice burning campfire with the help of Ussop, Chopper and Franky.

"Eh? Did anyone see Luffy?" Ussop asked the crew. Everyone but Nami and Robin, started to question, "Where is Luffy?"

"Now that you mention it. I didn't see that shitty captain for awhile now." Sanji said, forgetting about the argument with Zoro.

Nami stood up and faced Sanji. "Sanji-kun. Could you please stop calling Luffy that." she said with a low tone. Everyone was astonished what Nami had just said. "I'll go look for Luffy." She said. She began to leave the campsite leaving everyone still surprised.

Nami was now jogging along the shore, hoping she would find Luffy. She was really worried about him 'There's no way Luffy had been away this long. Did I really hurt him that bad?' She questioned her self. She shook her head from that thought. 'No! I got to focus on looking for Luffy.' She thought. She looked around everywhere around the shore and after all that time, she couldn't find him. She was panting hard and sweat came down her head. The time went by pretty quickly and it was dark now. The moon was shining brightly. Nami almost felt like giving up. She was extremely guilty and worried.

She stood there silently. "Luffy, if you can hear this... I just want to say... I'm sorry... I didn't... m-meant to hurt you at all..." Tears slowly started to built up. "So please... Luffy I just want to say I'm sorry..." The tears slowly crept down her cheek. She quickly wiped it with her hands and frowned.

"Don't cry..." said a soft voice behind her. She quickly turned her head around and saw Luffy.

"Luffy!" She quickly hugged him. She buried her face into his chest. The tears continued to fall down her cheeks. Tears of happiness. Luffy hugged her back and his head beside hers. He put his hands behind Nami's head and pulled her in more.

"I made a promise two years ago with that old man at your village. A promise that I wouldn't make you cry or sad." Luffy said with a serious voice. Nami's eyes widened.

"Genzo..." She whispered softly.

"But it seems I already broke it." Nami frowned. "But! I would always cheer you up. No matter what it takes! So please, I don't want this promise to break anymore." He whispered into Nami's ears.  
><strong><br>**Nami soon loosened her arms and she let go of the hug. Her hands slowly caressed Luffy's cheek and Nami had gotten closer between them. Her hand cupped his cheek and the same with her other hand and pulling Luffy into a kiss. Their lips met. They held the kiss for a few more seconds before parting.

"I won't be sad. As long as I have you." Nami hugged him tightly again. Luffy smiled. His hand ran through her long-orange hair and he hugged her back.

"You want to sleep here? I don't want to go back to the guys yet." Luffy smirked. Nami giggled softly.

"Sure, what ever you say." Luffy slowly lay down on the sand along with Nami. She rested her head on Luffy's chest and Luffy wrapped his arms around Nami's waist.

"Goodnight." Luffy said.

"Goodnight."

They both closed their eyes and they soon fell asleep.


End file.
